Heat
by Rujja00
Summary: Things get heated when Erend finds Aloy in the Northern wilds. 18 ONLY! LEMON! One shot


Heat

After HADES, after learning everything about her birth, Aloy felt an emptiness within her that she couldn't get rid of with hunting. The Nora were rebuilding, people were starting to recover, save for her. Birthed by a machine. No mother, not flesh and blood.

Maybe this was why she stayed away from those she cared for. Maybe she shouldn't have told Erend. She told him she was alright, but was she? Maybe not, because she vanished without telling anyone where she was going. She needed time to think. About all that had happened, about how she felt about the Oseram man...

She was north, near pitch cliff, had been for a week now, hunting and selling parts for shards. She had the armor for the cold, had to for the snapmaws and glinthawks that were around. Today was no different, hunting wise. Aloy rushed towards the snapmaw as it ran into the trap she set for it, about to strike the killing blow with the spear, when a cry from someone plus another spear that had been thrown caught her off guard for a moment. Turning around with her spear in hand, ready to defend herself against bandits- she froze.

She opened her mouth, but the man spoke first.

"What, no 'it's nice to see you'?"

Erend? "Aloy, you alright?" He walked up in his armor, then rushed forward. "Watch out!" Aloy turned in time for the snapmaw to spit out one last frost at her, knocking her to her back. "Aloy!" Erend took out his warhammer and bashed the head to the machine before dropping it and bending down. 'Damnit!' She thought. That had hurt. She took in a few sharp breaths, then shook herself, sitting up from the shock of being hit with ice. In snow. She let her guard down, for that, she felt like blaming Erend. What was he doing here?

"You're freezing-here." He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Need to get you inside out from the air..." He mumbled, looking around.

"I h-have a camp around the rocks." She stuttered, teeth chattering. Erend then picked her up, something she hadn't been expecting. "I c-can walk." She protested, but he ignored her. When he found the tent she had set up, he set her down on the furs she put as her bed.

"What-!" Aloy managed to lean away when Erend began going around and undoing her armor. "You need to get out of the wet clothing from the frost-"

"I know-!" She exclaimed, shivering again, and blamed it on the cold. "I grew up in the wilds Erend, I know how to get warm." He sighed and sat back, eyes still on her. All Mother-was he going to watch her undress?

"Why?" He finally said. "Why didn't you let us know where you vanished to?" His face stern looking. Oh. Aloy blinked, and looked away. "I needed time to myself, I needed to think..." Needed to run. Erend ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"You could have just told us-you didn't have to just... We were worried about you!" His voice rose a little, obviously upset.

"I'm-" She tried to say something to counter that, but he didn't let her finish.

"I thought you may have gotten hurt somewhere! My mind hasn't been sane after you left-you know my history with drinking, I don't know how to deal with things with you gone!" He sounded almost hysterical, his face softening after he said it, going back to concerned.

"Aloy, just please-don't run off again like that. I know what pain is, and wanting to run away-"

Aloy felt a twinge of guilt now. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. She hadn't meant to worry them-him to death.

"I know you have a lot to go through but- ...What?" He stopped suddenly, her eyes on him.

"I said I'm sorry. After what happened, I was afraid to face anyone. I was an outcast because I had no mother. To find out I was made without human parents just... I was just a copy of a woman who died long ago." Erend scooted towards her, putting his forehead to hers and one hand on the back of her head.

"You're no copy." He stated firmly. "I know about the Nora's issue with having no mother to claim you. But this woman that died long ago didn't show me Ersa before she died. She didn't push me to be better. You did... You saved me, because of you-I was able to be a captain that she might even be proud of someday." He closed his eyes, breathing her scent in.

"Aloy..." She didn't wait for him to finish. She tilted her head and kissed him, to which he froze one second, then returned it the next. The hand that was on her head gripped her hair, the other snaked around to her back. Pulling back, Erend half opened his eyes.

"I uh-" Aloy didn't let him speak.

"If you want me Erend, take me." Was all she said before almost pushing him down with another kiss. Aloy moved her hands from around his neck, and began undoing her top half of the armor. When she was out of it and in her under clothing, Erend opened his eyes and paused.

By the gods he wanted her, but he wanted to make sure it was what she was really going for. "Do you want this? I mean yes I want you-but are you sure what you're asking for?" Aloy put her head on his, resting her hands on his chest. "I know what this means. I want you Erend." She breathed, and he sat up straighter, helping her to remove the last of the bulky armor. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt a warmth right after a chill sent her shivering. Right. She was still cold, but the warmth of his hands was nice. He removed his gloves, belt, and other items before laying her down on the fur bed. He was used to the cold all the time, her maybe not so much. As she was now exposed to the cold air, she shivered. Erend brushed some strands of hair from her face, laying beside her. Armor gone, all he had was his under clothing but he didn't seem bothered by the cold. In fact, how was his body so warm? Aloy snuggled closer and Erend turned so he was on top of her, pulling a blanket over them.

The heat was now pooling in her belly as he kissed her again. He ran his hands up her arms, then down her sides, although a bit quickly, helping her warm up. His hands were like fire, but she welcomed them, when they went past her hips to her legs. Even when he ran them under her top to remove it. Her bare chest heaved once she felt the cold on her breast.

"Erend-" She sighed, eyes half closed making Erend feel a swell in his pants. Her skin was soft, under his calloused hands. They went to her mounds and squeezed them, making her moan. He removed them only long enough take off his shirt, then put a hand on her chest, running down to the hem of her pants. Lost it the feel of his hands, Aloy gasped when he entered her with a long finger.

He swallowed hard, watching her reaction to the intrusion. He moved it, stroking her walls, getting her wet enough for him. Aloy arched up her back, but when he moved to take it out, she sat up quickly. Erend didn't have time before she pushed down his pants, and straddled him. The kiss was hard and needy, something Erend knew well. He may or may not have imagined kissing her like this a few times. With him now naked, his erection free and ready, he pushed down her own pants.

She broke the kiss as his hands cupped her butt, and with a grunt Erend picked her up while leaning back on the furs, set her near his shaft. Aloy went on instinct from there, moving on his length, getting it wet. Erend flipped them over, then slipped into her folds. Aloy made a cry that startled even her.

What was that sound? "Aloy-"

"Fine." She sighed, and he began to thrust past her barrier, the warmth now very much between her legs, it felt like it was fire. The friction they were making was somehow now heating up her entire body. Aloy lay there as he ground into her silent for a while, and Erend worried that she may not have been enjoying it when he shifted, making her do guttural sound. Her eyes opened and she kissed him hard. It was all the encouragement he needed, taking one hand to her folds, running it over the nerves there. Her hips bucked up, meeting him in a thrust, helping him go deeper still.

"Erend!" She called out his name as he pounded into her as hard as he could. Aloy saw stars, though her eyes were closed. When she opened them after a second, they stared into Erend's, filled with desire as he continued to thrust into her riding out his own orgasm, then sending him into heaven as he spilled his seed into her.

Panting, sweaty, but most importantly warm, they lay beside each other for a long while before they could hear the wind pick up outside the tent. Erend peaked out from the leather flaps, then shook his head. "Snow's coming, may be a bit before we can leave..."

Aloy didn't care, and as she sat up, she crawled over to Erend and put her arms around his shoulders. "So, our things will have to dry..." She stated. Erend nodded, turning to her. She kissed him again, then pulled away just enough whisper- "Will you keep me warm?" She asked, and already his head was swimming with just how many times he could bed her before the storm passed on.

"Always."

Aloy smiled as they fell back onto the furs again, and he entered her again. She had gotten burned by fire before, but this fire all over her skin, this heat, she liked.


End file.
